


Stars

by isawrightless



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: It's a blunt confession, he knows, and maybe it's silly to feel this way but he holds his breath and waits and she squeezes his hand.





	

There's something to be said about the way he touches her, sweet and caring yet hard enough to leave a mark, his fingers digging into her skin as she presses against him, the sound of the pouring rain outside barely making its way to his ears. He's been home for exactly two hours after being away on a three day trip for another delivery, and there's something to be said about that too, how she takes his exhaustion away with just one kiss, with the way she leads them both to their room, carefully so they won't wake the kids, looking back at him and smiling like he's some kind of prey.

At the bedroom, she lets go of his hand and makes her way to the bed. He locks the door behind him and stares at her for a moment, at the way she takes her time taking off her top, exposing her breasts, warm confidence as she stands there, waiting for him and it's a sharp contrast from their first time, when they were both blushing and trembling and nervous. He wonders if she still gets nervous (he does) and he wonders if she knows how much he loves her, wonders if she knows it's not an easy thing for him to say. He wonders if she wishes him to be hers and only hers as much as he wishes her to be his, just his for the rest of their lives and he swears he won't ever leave again, he swears and promises everything, maybe even more.

He takes off his own shirt, throws it on the floor and unbuckles his belt and he feels the heat on his face when she stares up and down at him, but he moves closer to her anyway, his heart beating fast, boyish fears and unspoken secrets hovering over him. His right hand on her waist while his left one goes up to the back of her neck, his fingers in her hair, and his lips on hers in a long, wet kiss. He doesn't want to exist outside of this moment, he doesn't want to exist without her, not when she fits so perfectly against him as she moans his name when the kiss stops and he drags his mouth across her neck, sucks and bites on porcelain skin, marks her again before sliding down to her breasts, making her shiver and arch her back until she needs to hold on to him to get some balance.

Her fingers find his hair and she keeps him there, he doesn't mind, no, he unbuttons her shorts and slides his hand under her panties, his mouth still on her breasts as he rubs her clit and she's so wet, so wet for him, moaning and groaning and begging and he teases her more when she gasps and grabs his wrist, trying to control the rythm. He looks at her, she's all flushed and starry-eyed, and he goes back up to steal another kiss, he can't help himself, she tastes so good, so sweet, his girl, his his his his, let her be his, please, forever and a little more, remember, forever and a ltitle more.

She calls out for him, he can't wait, he takes off her panties, he can't tease anymore, another kiss, come here, he says against her lips, and picks her up, sits on the edge of the bed with her on his lap, her legs on each side of him, her fingers searching for the waistband of his pants and she starts pulling them down, and he helps her and soon he's kicking them off along with his boxers and she's back on his lap, grabbing his cock and he's so hard and her touch is close to being too much and that's a good thing, she's a good thing, she's always a good thing. She strokes him slowly, her hand going up and down in that way he likes, her thumb paying attention to the underside of the head of his cock, making him bite the inside of his cheek and Tifa, please, Teef, he groans, and she smiles, lifts her hips and rubs the head of his cock on her pussy one, two times before sitting down, letting him all the way in, all of him.

He moans, closes his eyes, lowers his head until it touches her chest, and she wants to scream but they can't risk being too loud. His hands on her waist, gripping her tight, there'll be a bruise tomorrow and she'll cherish it but right now she moves, hips going back and forth, feeling him deep inside, she's the one in control, she's got him wrapped around her finger and he lets her, he just wants to be with her like this, he wants her so much and she's so tight and so gorgeous, he can't understand how someone can be as gorgeous as she is, can't understand how she's with him, how she soothes his pain and calms his mind, keeps him grounded.

He slides his hands down to her ass, squeezing and pulling her forward, her breasts close to his face and he teases her with the tip of his tongue, plays with her nipples, feels the way she shivers and throws her head back, takes the opportunity to bring his hands up again and press her breasts together, holding them so he can graze his teeth on her right nipple, light enough so he can avoid hurting her. He sucks on it, catching her off guard, she increases the rythm and he swirls his tongue on her nipples, alternating between the right and the left one, and then leaning back a little to see how red he's leaving her skin. She's losing control, lifting her hips high enough until he almost slips out of her, leaving just the tip inside so she can hear him grunting and moaning and he knows it's payback and then she sits back down, repeating the motion again and again, riding him, getting him to forget about everything else.

Her hands on his shoulders and when her fingers dig in his skin he knows she's close, she slumps into him, her right cheek glued to his, she whispers his name right into his ear. He takes back that control, sets a different pace, thrusts into her hard and fast until she's out of breath, until she has to let him guide her hips in rythm with his thrusts because she's so lost she can't think clearly, she can't do anything but beg him please, and he gives in, and then she's going still, tightening around him, coming, her mouth hanging open as he looks up at her, amazed, he's always amazed, her name on the tip of his tongue and then he's warning her, and she's urging him on, telling him to come, it's okay, he can't control himself anymore, his thrusts go erratic until he gives a final one, comes hard and deep inside her and holds on to her as if there's nothing else in the entire world that can matter as much as this.

He wraps his arms around her body, heavy breathing returning to normal slowly and they take a second before moving, just a second so they can look at each other and smile and blush and then he slips out of her, lies on his back and brings her with him, her head resting on his chest, his heart beating way too fast and loud. He feels the tip of her fingers drawing lazy patterns on his chest, and he pulls her closer, it's quiet and he realizes it's still raining.

"Are you gonna work tomorrow?" she asks, looking up to see him shaking his head.

She smiles, he grabs her hand and brings it close to his mouth, kisses her palm, intertwining their fingers.

"I missed you," he says, voice rough and drowsy.

It's a blunt confession, he knows, and maybe it's silly to feel this way but he holds his breath and waits and she squeezes his hand. "I missed you, too," she says, and he sighs, a small smile on his lips. With his feet he brings the blanket they keep on the edge of the bed up to his tighs, and then grabs it and covers them both.

He turns to his side, Tifa curls up to him, and it's not hard to fall asleep.


End file.
